rspsfandomcom-20200214-history
RuneSuite Runescape Private Server Wiki
Welcome to RuneSuite.org RSPS Downloads RuneScape Private Server Wiki We hope you are excited and ready to contribute to this growing wiki! Welcome to the OSRS Wiki! We are the official Old School RuneScape encyclopaedia, written and maintained by the players. Since our start on 14 February 2013, we've been the go-to destination for all things Old School. Number of articles: 22,920 Number of files: 44,266 Number of active users: 397 Number of edits: 6,292,141 Main page - The Nightmare of Ashihama.png 6 February 2020 • Game update The Nightmare of Ashihama A dark force has made its home beneath the town of Slepe. Do you have what it takes to defeat The Nightmare? Main page - Poll 69, BH Rewards, and Welcome Screen.png 29 January 2020 • Game update Poll 69, BH Rewards, and Welcome Screen This week sees the last of Poll #69, an update on BH rewards, and a new welcome screen. Main page - Wiki Integration.png 23 January 2020 • Game update Wiki Integration This week's update brings Wiki integration for the official client (HYPE!), and more changes from November's Game Improvement poll. Main page equipment.png Equipment Main page bestiary.png Bestiary Main page quests.png Quests Main page calculator.png Calculators Main page guides.png Guides Main page minigames.png Minigames Popular Pages Optimal quest guide List of Quests Nightmare staff Recipe for Disaster Money making guide Quest XP Rewards Inquisitor's mace Vorkath Achievement Diary The Nightmare Inquisitor's armour Little nightmare Announcements 21 January 2020 Please welcome Laagone as our newest bureaucrat! 1 January 2020 Happy New Year to you all! 2 October 2019 It's been one year since we became an independent wiki! Thank you for the 365 days of support. 6 July 2019 You can now switch between displaying floor numbers in United Kingdom & United States conventions. Give it a try by clicking the moon icon at the top right, or by clicking any floor number notice in any article. Skill training Attack.png Melee Magic.png Magic Ranged.png Ranged Fishing.png Fishing Cooking.png Cooking Mining.png Mining Smithing.png Smithing Woodcutting.png Woodcutting Thieving.png Thieving Agility.png Agility Fletching.png Fletching Farming.png Farming More training guides 13 February On this day... 2019 – Community: QoL Month Poll: Re-runs 2015 – Game update: Change to Items Lost on Death 2014 – Game update: Valentine's Day 2014 – Patch Notes: Patch Notes (13 February 2014) 2013 – Game update: 2007 - Old School RuneScape... You Vote! 2007 – Website update: Players' Gallery Makeover 2003 – Behind the Scenes: The biggest update ever... 2001 – Game update: More RuneScape updates Discord Partner Program.svg The RuneScape Wikis Join our server! OFFICIAL DISCORD PARTNER Twitter icon white.svg @OSRS_Wiki Tweet at us! OFFICIAL WIKI TWITTER Help us improve Anyone can edit the Old School RuneScape Wiki! Just click Edit at the top of the page to add missing information or fix errors. Where can I ask for help? What's this wiki about? What is there to do? Where do I get in touch with administrators? Poll Which castle in Gielinor is the best? Please vote below. Results will be shown when you have voted. You are not entitled to view the results of this poll before you have voted. Ardougne Castle Castle Drakan Castle Wars Kourend Castle Lumbridge Castle Varrock Castle White Knight's Castle There were 1250 votes since the poll was created on 02:01, 23 January 2020. Category:Browse Category:Forums